


I'll Make It Up To You

by soupremeleader



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Controlling Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Rey loves Kylo's thighs and so do we, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: This one shot can be read as a stand alone Reylo fic or can be read as a companion piece to my main fic: A Lesson to Learn (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474477)  :)If you are reading from A Lesson to Learn: this takes place after Kylo and Rey finish watching the movie (you know, the one where Rey left Kylo with a raging hard on? Well... that's gonna get solved now).
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79
Collections: A Lesson to Learn Main Fic and Companion/Stand Alone One Shots





	I'll Make It Up To You

Rey stifled a giggle at Kylo’s obvious frustration. She knew that her handsome man had been left wanting when she made it clear they were going to finish the movie instead of continuing their heated make out session. Glancing down she could see the clear tenting of his briefs, Kylo’s large bulge straining against the fabric. The cotton material was doing its best but it was no easy task. 

Rey’s sweet Kylo was nothing if not a gentleman, though, and while he was obeying her wishes and trying to hide his discomfort, Rey could still tell he was having a  _ hard _ time. What he didn’t know is that his patience would pay off in a big way. Rey had a reward in store for him at the end of the movie. 

When the end credits finally rolled around and the room was bathed in the soft light of the setting sun, Rey closed the laptop and placed it at the other end of the bed from where Kylo was. She then proceeded to move so that she was straddling Kylo’s muscular, wonderfully thick thighs (God, how she loved his thighs), wrapping her arms around his neck as he looked down at her quizzically. 

“I think I owe you one, big guy.” Rey whispered, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“Oh?” Kylo said, his confused expression turning into a smirk. 

“Uh-huh. You were so good and patient for me. Letting me finish my movie even though I got you all worked up.” she said, shifting a bit forward so that she was perched just so on Kylo’s bulge. She made sure to support her body weight herself instead of sitting on him, and he groaned from the light pressure. Rey could feel his cock stir underneath her, the only thing separating them being her underwear and his boxers. 

Rey bit her lip and began to softly grind against him when she saw Kylo’s hands instantly snap from where they laid against his sides to rest on her hips in an attempt to still her. “Fuck, baby. If you keep doing that, I’m gonna come.”

“That’s the point, handsome.” she purred, feeling him fully harden beneath her at her words as she leaned in to kiss him. Rey’s lips met with his and Kylo immediately opened up to allow her tongue to explore him. She kissed him until he was breathless and then nipped at his bottom lip, stretching it as she pulled away. Kylo chased after her mouth but Rey arched her spine and leaned back, shaking her head. Kylo gave her a pout with his kiss-swollen lips, his chest rising and falling deeply from his heavy breathing. 

“How about... I fix your problem? After all, good boys deserve good rewards, don’t they?” Rey asked coyly, winking at him. “And we wouldn’t want you to come in your pants, would we? That would be a  _ waste _ , wouldn’t it? Maybe we should try something new tonight… I think… I think I’d prefer it if you came in my  _ mouth _ .” 

Kylo’s breath hitched at her suggestion as he nodded, his lips parted and his pupils so big that Rey could barely see the honey of his irises. Rey backed up, wiggling her way down until she was straddling his shins. She looked up at Kylo who was gazing down at her reverently and gave him a big grin before moving to pull down his briefs. His erection sprung free, already standing at attention and leaking. 

“Fuck, your big cock is so beautiful,” Rey murmured appreciatively, leaning down to lick the precum off the tip. Kylo hissed - already pent up from having waited through the movie - his head falling back as his hands fisting the sheets. His Rey was feeling feisty tonight and he welcomed this adventurous side of her gladly. 

“Relax, handsome,” she cooed, rubbing his thighs to ground him. Rey ducked down again and began licking up and down his length, tracing the veins and darting her tongue over his slit to collect the precum as it steadily beaded and spilled down.

Rey moved one of the hands that was rubbing up and down his thighs to massage his balls, and the other to hold him at the base as she took him in her mouth. Kylo jackknifed when he hit the back of her throat and then she heard him yell out above her and a dull thud when he hit his head against the headboard again.

“ _ Fffffuuuuck _ , Rey. You take me so fucking well, baby.” Kylo choked out, his knuckles turning white as he held onto the sheets like they were his lifeline. 

Rey hummed against him in reply, causing him to buck into her. She gagged at the sudden force of it but then willed her muscles to relax as she sunk back down onto his length, bobbing her head and swirling her tongue. 

When Rey skimmed her teeth on the underside of his cock, one of Kylo’s hands moved to the back of her head and the other came to cup around her face, his thumb pressing into her cheek to feel himself moving inside of her. “ _ Shit _ , Rey. Look at the way your pretty mouth takes my cock. So warm and wet and full of me,” he whispered in awe. 

Kylo moved the hand that was cupping her face to join his other at her head, holding on to her. He pressed lightly to stop her from moving before asking, “Can I use you, kitten? Do you think that sweet mouth of yours can take me? I wanna fuck that pretty mouth.” 

Rey nodded, still wrapped around him. She loved when Kylo took control like this, always eager to please him in any way possible. He was a selfless lover and Rey was more than happy when she could return the favor. She looked forward to the day when they would finally have sex, knowing already that it would be a mindblowing experience for them both. 

As Kylo began to rock her head up and down, forcing her to take as much of him as she could, Rey took note of how soaked through her panties were, every grunt and moan that Kylo made going straight to her core and adding to her growing arousal. She continued to softly knead his balls and palm his length at the base, knowing that even relaxed her mouth couldn’t take all of Kylo at once. He didn’t seem to mind as he grunted in time to the rhythm he set, cursing every now and then when his hips bucked or his head hit the back of her throat in a specific way. 

Tears started to stream down Rey’s face and she was drooling all over him, her cunt clenching around nothing as she became more and more wet by how loud Kylo was being. He finally switched so that he held her head still while he fucked up into her mouth, his balls slapping against her every time he bottomed out, moving at a slightly slower pace to hold the wave of his incoming climax at bay. His skin felt tight all over and he could feel the tension in his abdomen build, his muscles tensing from the strain of pushing off his orgasm. But he wanted to savor this, make it last.

Kylo moved one hand to work Rey’s jaw to keep her from gagging from his forceful thrusts while the other held her still above him, his fingers splayed out and palming her almost as if she was a basketball. Their size difference was almost comical at times, Rey thought off-handedly as she concentrated on keeping her jaw slack and muscles relaxed. 

Kylo was looking down at her, the sight of Rey submitting so completely to him urging him to voice his thoughts out loud so she could understand what she _did_ to him, “ _Fuck_ , baby, you feel so fucking good. Taking my cock however I want it. So _goddamn_ _good_ for me, kitten.” 

Rey squeezed his balls and moaned in response to his filthy words, causing Kylo to come with a cry, spilling into her as he shuddered from the strength of his orgasm. Rey moved to grab his cock with both hands as she wrung him dry, eagerly taking the last spurts of his cum into her mouth. When he was spent she kept gently sliding her hands up and down his oversensitive length, enjoying the feeling of Kylo trembling beneath her, taking in deep lungfuls of air as he came down from his high. Kylo felt tingly all over, his chest heaving from the exertion and starting to feel more than overwhelmed by Rey’s touch on his delicate skin. 

He watched in wonder and admiration as Rey finished licking him clean, swallowing down all of his seed. When his sensitive cock couldn’t take anymore of her attention he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up to him, his hands settling on her hips, thumbs drawing soothing circles into her skin. “You’re perfect, Rey Dameron. A beautiful, breath-taking wet dream come to life. You know that?” 

She looked up at him as if she was grateful, big eyes looking at him through her long lashes, even though Kylo was pretty sure he should be the one to be thankful. He was already thinking about and planning all the ways he could worship her body to show his appreciation. 

“Fuck, you’re unbelievable, baby.” he crooned, leaning in to meet her parted lips in a kiss. He licked into her mouth, loving the taste of himself on her tongue mingled with her own sweet flavor. 

Kylo moved to nibble on her earlobe, shifting one of the hands that was on her hips to cup her sex. He groaned when he felt the wet heat of her. “Did you cream your panties sucking me off, sweetheart?” 

Rey mewled as he mouthed at her, licking up and down her jawline. She tilted her head to give him better access and Kylo thanked the stars for giving him her as he worried Rey’s skin gently between his teeth, marking her as his. “ _ Fuck _ , I think its time I repaid the favor, Ms. Dameron. Do you want me to touch you, baby? Do you want to come for me?”

Rey nodded, “Please, Kylo. I’m so close already.” 

Kylo chuckled and commenced sucking on her pulse point as he pulled away the fabric of Rey’s underwear. He stuck in a long digit, slipping easily into her wet center. Kylo felt himself get half hard from the way her cunt sucked him in as Rey keened, arching her back. “More, Kylo,  _ please _ .” 

He took no time in inserting a second finger, moving them in a come hither motion as his thumb began to circle her clit. “Such a greedy, kitten. Are you going to come for me, sweetheart?” 

Rey’s breathing came out in heavy pants as he continued caressing her inner walls, steadily pressing against that spongy spot that made Rey boneless in his arms. “J-just like that, K-kylo. Agh, fuck.” 

Kylo grinned, keeping his rhythm as he finger fucked her, memorizing the way she fell apart on his fingers. He wanted to kiss her again but he was addicted to all the little noises she made and didn’t want to muffle them tonight. Kylo wanted to hear her scream his name. “Are you close, baby?”

“S-so close, so so close,” she whined, eyes shut, rocking her hips back and forth. Kylo pressed down a little harder on her nub as he circled it and that was all Rey needed to gush into his hand, letting out a loud wail of pleasure, chanting his name as she collapsed into his arms. Pleased, Kylo kept pushing into her until Rey begged him to stop with a sob. 

He obliged, withdrawing his digits from her core and bringing them to her mouth. “Open your mouth, baby.” 

Rey obeyed, taking his fingers in and sucking them clean. Kylo removed them from her mouth with a growl and grabbed her cheeks as he moved to kiss her, desperate to taste her from her mouth. He moaned at the heady combination that was  _ all Rey _ and  _ all his. _

“You taste so damn good. Fuck, I don’t deserve you.” Kylo said, breaking away slightly so they could catch their breath, his lips still against hers. 

Rey shook her head, nuzzling her nose against his before placing a kiss on it. “Don’t say that. We deserve each other. We  _ belong _ together... _to each other_ , Kylo.” 

Kylo skimmed his fingers over Rey’s forearms, marveling at her smooth soft skin as goosebumps covered it in response to his feather light touch. He took his time answering, wanting to say that four letter word more than anything else in this moment but knowing it wasn’t the right time yet. Instead he settled on: “That’s right, baby. I’m all yours and you’re all mine.” 

“Yours,” she whispered, feeling just as out of breath from their passionate kissing than she did from the intensity of his gaze. 

“Mine,” he repeated, leaning in for one last peck. 

Kylo rested his forehead against hers after and sighed in contentment before adding with a wink (much to Rey’s amusement and agreement), “But next time, we’re skipping the movie. I’d much rather watch  _ you _ .” 


End file.
